Missing Pieces
by poetesse
Summary: This is a twenty five chapter story that is for mackgirl's Character Challenge. Each chapter is very very short, and none of them are really related.
1. Neville Longbottom

This is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge. I had a lot of fun writing these, and there is a possibility that I might stem a story out of some of it. Each chapter is going to be short, only a few paragraphs each, and most of them won't have anything to do with each other. Also, most of these will be based around the time of Deathly Hollows or after. There are a few that will be before.

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters and the world they are in belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Autumn – Neville Longbottom_

He always liked the autumn months. A cool, crisp breeze would run through the ever changing leaves making it a wonderful time to be outside. He always liked being outside. Plants were something he could relate to, something he was good at, something that wouldn't criticize him because his magic was insufficient, something he could be proud of.


	2. Voldemort

_Wales – Voldemort_

He paid little attention to the area he flew over. All he thought about was his destination, the one who had the answers he needed, the one who could give him what he wanted. In a way he already knew his answer, but he had to be sure. He could not risk being mistaken on something this important. He had been wrong too many times in the past few months, it did not sit well with him.

He let his mind wander slightly as he passed over a village undetected, a town full of Muggles. He smiled inwardly at the wonderful things he could do to those unsuspecting people, but it would have to wait. Yes, it would have to wait until he got what he needed. No one could beat an unbeatable wand.


	3. Kingsley Shacklebolt

_Repelling – Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Don't think, don't breathe, don't dare to hope, just fight. That's all he knew to do. Repel each attack and counter with full force. They won't go easy on you. They won't show mercy. They are Death Eaters, cruel murdering scum, that don't care about you or the person next to you. They don't care that the person you're guarding is only twelve years old and probably couldn't defend themselves. According to them, he shouldn't have been stupid enough to stay.

A particularly bad curse hit him square in the chest and he was knocked back. Fearing for the small one he was guarding he threw himself back into the front and blocked the next curse coming. He had to continue, he had to fight. He had to go on.


	4. Rubeus Hagrid

_Forbidden – Rubeus Hagrid_

He never understood why everyone thought he was crazy. There was nothing wrong with Norbert, nothing at all. All he needed was someone who would love him. All he needed was someone to care. Ron had to come in and scare him, which only made things worse. He knew a dragon bite would be hard to explain to Madame Pomphrey, but it was his own fault. He should have been kinder to Norbert, after all, he was just a baby.

Norbert chewed on his pile of raw meat as Hagrid looked lovingly down at him. A sigh escaped his lips as he knew what he would have to do. Norbert was getting too big too soon, and there was no way he could keep him here without anyone else finding out. He was almost sure that the Malfoy boy knew. It was a hard thought, but he knew it was coming. There was nothing else to do but give up the forbidden animal he had begun to call friend.


	5. Severus Snape

_Professor – Severus Snape_

A searing hatred boiled up inside of him as he reread the letter he had just received. He knew that Dumbledore must know. That's the only reason why he did not have the position he craved. Of course, it would be the best position for him. He knew more about the dark arts than any other idiot that could be applying, but no. He got shoved into the Potions position instead.

After some thought, Severus decided that the position might not be all that bad, considering he always had the opportunity to poison someone and then blame it on their ineptitude at potion brewing. But then again, Dumbledore was always smarter than that, and he would see through such a foolish plan.

Although upset at be squandered from grooming young witches and wizards for the Dark Lord, he decided to reply to Dumbledore and accept the Potions position. After all, just being in the castle gave him a distinct advantage. If he could only be so lucky as to work his way into the Head of House position, he would really be making ground.


	6. Dudley Dursley

_Blindfold – Dudley Dursley_

The second the words were out of his mouth, he couldn't really believe he had said them. Of course he didn't think Harry was a waste of space. If he hadn't of been there when those _things_ attacked, there's no telling where Dudley would be right then. Definitely not waiting for his father to decide if he believed Harry or not. Well, Dudley believed Harry, and he was thankful that Harry cared enough to protect them, so he was going to let Harry know it.

When he shook Harry's hand before he left, Dudley felt very proud of himself. He remembered still the day that the dementor's came. It was like a blindfold had been lifted from his eyes and Harry's world became very real, not just something that Harry was telling them. Dudley liked to think of Harry the same way his parent's did, as a freak, and he always hoped that there were only a few of them, and he would never have to worry about it. Boy was he wrong.

Dudley would have preferred that the blindfold hiding the horrible truth about what was going on in Harry's world would somehow place itself back firmly where it was, and Dudley could go on believing whatever he wanted to believe, but he knew now that Harry was right and he was going to make sure that Harry knew that.

So when he shook Harry's hand he was proud. Proud of the cousin that after all of the hell his family put him through was still willing to protect them, and proud of himself for telling him before he left. You're not a waste of space Harry. You're one of the best uses of it.


	7. Petunia Dursley

_Relative – Petunia Dursley_

__It was so hard for Petunia Dursley to even look at her nephew. It was harder still to care for him, and pretend like he was her own. She tried at first, tried for the sister that she loved, but hated at the same time. She just couldn't bring herself to do it, couldn't bring herself to forgive the sister that left her behind. That's just what Lily did, left her for some fantasy world and everyone loved her for it. Everyone but Petunia. Petunia resented her for it. It wasn't fair. Why did Lily get to be beautiful and talented and fawned upon? They were sisters, blood, shouldn't they get the same things?

Obviously, it wasn't meant to be and Petunia was stuck looking at this baby that looked nothing like her sister. He must have looked like him, that weird Potter man. In a way Petunia was happy. It would be harder for her if Harry looked like Lily. It was bad enough he had her eyes. Yes, he had her eyes. They were the only thing left of her sister for her to see, and she loved and hated it at the same time.


	8. Bill Weasley

_Veela – Bill Weasley_

He would never understand quite how it happened. He knew what she was, what she had to be. There was no other way that she would have completely overtaken him the way that she did. She was a veela, at least part veela, and there was no doubt about it. There were so many things about her that he loved. Her hair, her smile, her eyes, her lips, oh her lips. He could never even imagine any lips being softer. He supposed that his love of those things might have had something to do with her veela charm, but there were other things he loved about her that had nothing to do with appearances.

He loved her temper, the way her eyes would flash when she was angry, and it was always a surprise what would happen. Sometimes she would get flustered and would become unable to say anything, and at other times she would explode in rapid French and you couldn't help but feel sorry for the person who was behind it. He loved her French, the way she dropped every h and how sometimes it was hard to understand what she was saying, but she sounded so lovely saying it that it didn't matter.

Bill smiled sheepishly to himself. Not long ago, if someone had told him he would fall in love with a veela, he would have laughed at them and said he knew better. Now, he doesn't even know what he would do without her.


	9. Ron Weasley

_Book – Ron Weasley_

Watching her reading intently, Ron shook his head in amazement. He would never see how she could ever read so many books and actually _remember_ it all. He would bet almost anything that she could probably quote most of _Hogwarts, A History_. He would also be willing to bet that no one besides maybe the author knew as much about that book as she did. It was uncanny really, how anyone's brain could retain that much information. He had heard once that the average person only used ten percent of their brain. If that was the truth, then Hermione Granger probably used at least fifty.

He tried to get her attention more than once, but after the only reaction he received was a distracted "Hmm?" he decided to quit trying. He knew it had been a long time since she could sit down comfortably somewhere and really get into a book like he knew she loved to do without being distracted by everyday worries, like being found and tortured to death. So instead of continuing to bother her, he let her remain in her little world. He actually envied her for that. He wished he had something as simple as a book to take his mind away from the every day. Maybe he should join her.

Ron laughed as soon as the thought hit his mind. Him and a book? He would just leave that to Hermione.


	10. Sirius Black

_Godric's Hollow – Sirius Black_

Sirius Black couldn't believe what he was looking at. He couldn't fathom the destruction. He didn't know what to do. He heard a baby's cry and was hit with the relief of knowing that Harry was still alive. Could he hope for the same for Lily and James? If the house was any indication, probably not. He stared at Hagrid as he walked out of the house and towards him.

Sirius tried his best to talk Hagrid into giving him his godson. It was all he had left of his best friend and he knew it was best for him to take care of Harry, but Hagrid refused. Harry had to go to Dumbledore, and although Sirius knew the wisdom in this decision, he still wanted it to be different. He wanted Harry for himself.

As he watched the large form of Hagrid riding away on his precious motorbike he realized that Lily and James were probably still inside the house. He slowly walked in and looked at his best friend in the world. Hatred boiled up within him until it nearly spilled over. A cold and calculating look entered his eyes as he knew what he had to do.

He had to find the one responsible for this. He had to find the traitor that gave away his best friends' lives. He had to find Peter Pettigrew. Throughout England the wizarding world was rejoicing, but not Sirius Black. Sirius was on a manhunt for justice. Peter Pettigrew would rue the day he betrayed his friends in Godric's Hollow.


End file.
